Trick or Treat
by gothamgirl28
Summary: Modern AU. Sybil and Tom Branson are enjoying Halloween at Downton Abbey when they take time out from the party to visit the Smoking Room. M for Branson Sexytimes.


I originally posted this over on tumblr for Halloween. I meant to post it here back then but completely forgot. I'm sorry. I hope you like this.

* * *

**Downton Abbey, Yorkshire, Saturday, October 26, 2013**

Sybil Branson was looking in the mirror, straightening out her goggles and making sure her makeup was perfect. She wanted this evening to be perfect. Halloween was a special holiday for her and her husband Tom. They met on Halloween 2002, began dating exactly a year later, and Tom proposed to her on Halloween 2008. Hell, they even married very quietly exactly a year later, dressed as a WWI nurse and chauffeur with their friends William and Gwen as witnesses, also dressed in costume as a WWI soldier and secretary.

However, their wedding day was the last time they had both dressed up for Halloween. Two months after their wedding, Sybil unexpectedly became pregnant with their daughter Moira. She was born in September 2010 and neither Tom nor Sybil was up to dressing up a month later. The following year, all three of them were struck down with a cold. Last year, Tom and Sybil were in a Dublin hospital with Tom's mother as she recovered from surgery. They did take Moira trick or treating dressed as Merida from Brave, but neither dressed up. So when Mary and Matthew invited them to Downton for a Halloween party, both jumped at the chance. Moira was staying with a now married William and Gwen, who were also expecting their first child in five months.

Tom and Sybil arrived the day before to avoid the mad weekend rush out of London. With Sybil's parents on a second honeymoon, Mary and Matthew were left in charge of the Crawley family's ancestral home, and with Robert and Cora's permission, were holding a massive Halloween party for friends and family. It had taken Tom and Sybil barely five minutes to decide on their costumes, returning to one of their favorite costume themes: steampunk. Deciding to switch it up from the last time they wore steampunk, Tom was the gentleman and Sybil was the renegade.

Just then, Tom walked out of the bathroom, cleanly shaved with his hair slicked back. He was already fully dressed and grabbed his derby hat off the chair. "You ready?" he asked.

"Almost. I just need my ammo belt."

He grabbed the ammo belt off the bed and handed to her, watching his wife as she carefully put it on. It had been a while since he'd seen Sybil dressed up and he had to admit that the steampunk renegade outfit she was wearing only enhanced how beautiful Sybil was. _I can't wait for after the party._

Turning towards her husband, she saw that an important detail was missing from his costume. "Don't forget your pocket watch."

Tom smiled. "Thanks, love." He quickly grabbed it and put it on his jacket. Grabbing his cane and Sybil's gun, he turned to see his wife ready. "Let's go have some fun."

Two hours later, Sybil and Tom could be found in the ballroom, dancing incredibly close, their hands wandering lower with each minute. When Tom pulled his wife close, he heard her whimper as her breasts brushed against his chest. Looking down, he asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sybil beamed. "To the library?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, remembering their past escapades in that room.

He shook his head, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I was thinking the Smoking Room."

Seeing the look in Tom's eye, sent a pleasant shiver down her back. "Let's go."

The quickly left the ballroom and headed to the smoking room, hands wandering the whole time. Soon they were at the Smoking Room door and quickly entered. As soon as the door was shut, Tom turned Sybil around, moving her so her back was against the door. The two came together, each devouring the other. Tom's tongue licked Sybil's lips, begging for entrance. She eagerly allowed him entrance and soon their tongues were tangling together. As they kissed, Tom's hand ran up and down Sybil's body while Sybil wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the fine hairs there. Soon, Tom broke away from the kiss.

"I need to get you out of this jacket," he said as he began to kiss down her jaw to her neck.

"It's a bolero," Sybil breathed out as Tom kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Whatever. I need it off of you now."

He began to slowly unbutton the bolero, kissing and licking Sybil's skin as it became exposed to him. Soon it was completely unbuttoned and his beautiful wife shrugged it off.

Looking up at him, Sybil tugged his jacket and said, "Now you."

Tom quickly removed his pocket watch and tossed it on the floor. Before he even made a move to unbutton his jacket, Sybil's hands made quick work of the buttons. He hastily removed his jacket, revealing Tom in a white Henley with braces holding up his trousers. Sybil quickly pulled down his braces and pulled Tom back in for a searing kiss. Hearing people pass outside the door, he reached down and picked Sybil up, carrying her over to the brown leather couch. He sat down with his wife straddling him. They returned to kissing each other.

Soon, Tom moved his kisses down her jaw to Sybil's neck. As he did this, she ground her center against his growing erection, causing Tom to moan loudly. As he kissed down Sybil's body to her chest, Tom hurriedly unbuttoned her corset and tossed it on the floor. Without wasting anytime, he kissed all around her left breast before he took her pert nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh God!" she cried out.

Soon, Tom moved to her right breast. Sybil felt like she was on fire. She needed Tom in her. Now.

"Tom, I need-," she started to say, only stopping as he pinched her nipple.

Chuckling, he asked, "What do you need, love?"

"You inside of me. Now," she breathed out.

He nodded and moved his hands under her skirt. He slowly moved his hands up her legs, thrilled that her stockings were only thigh high. As he did this, Sybil worked on his trousers, quickly unzipping them. Grabbing his trousers and his briefs, she started to pull them down. Tom lifted his hips up so she could pull them down. As soon as she completed her task, Sybil began to stroke Tom's hard cock, causing Tom's eyes to roll back and for him to groan.

"Jesus Sybil!"

Not to be outdone, Tom moved her panties aside and slipped one finger into her warm, wet center. She writhed and moaned on top of him, making him grow even harder. Knowing she was ready, he removed his hand and helped Sybil guide him into her. They both groaned as they joined together.

After waiting a moment or two, Sybil began to move. With her hands on his shoulders, she set a deliciously fast pace. Tom held her hips, helping to lift her as he thrusted up to meet her. Soon, Tom felt himself getting closer to his peak and moved his hand to where they were joined and enthusiastically began massaging her nub.

"Oh Tom," she keened. Sybil began to move faster and faster. Soon, her inner walls were clenching Tom and with a yell, she reached her peak.

"Tom!"

That was all it took to send Tom over the edge. With one more thrust, he came with a shout. As he came down from his climax, he lifted his head off the couch and looked at his amazing wife nestled against him.

"That was fantastic, darling," she said, a loopy smile gracing her face.

"It was, love," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before they decided it was time to rejoin the party. It took them several minutes to dress and straighten out their clothing, but soon they were ready.

As they left the Smoking Room, Sybil turned towards her husband, a cheeky grin on her face. "I can't wait for this party to be over with."

Smiling, Tom responded, "Why?"

"I want to make love to my husband on the floor in front of the fire in the Smoking Room."

With that, she sashayed away from her slightly dumbfounded husband towards the ballroom.


End file.
